Za Demacię
right|330px|right Opowiadanie Ile czasu upłynęło od przybycia do '''Kurszanu'?'' Nie była pewna, ale podejrzewała, że około siedmiu lat. Jej rodzina ruszyła na północ, aby odwiedzić grób pradziada Fosjana zaraz po tym, jak opuścił dom, żeby rozpocząć szkolenie w Nieustraszonej Gwardii. Lux pamiętała uskarżanie się na zacinający bez przerwy deszcz, uprzykrzający wędrówkę krętymi ścieżkami wiodącymi do grobowca jej przodka przez wąwozy i granie. Ku jej rozczarowaniu zamiast marmurowego mauzoleum, podobnego do Sali Odwagi, u celu podróży jej oczom ukazał się kurhan porośnięty trawą. Historia poświęcenia jej legendarnego przodka ukazana została na prostej marmurowej płycie; śmiertelnie raniony Fosjan spadł z urwiska, wrażając miecz prosto w czarne serce mocującego się z nim straszliwego demona. Dziś deszcz zacinał równie nieprzyjemnie co tamtego dnia. Lodowata ulewa wydawała się spływać z wierzchołków oddzielających Demacię od gór. Burzowe chmury wydawały się gromadzić na górskich szczytach tej krainy lodu, jakby zbierając siły przed runięciem na zielone sosnowe lasy Demacii. Widoczne zarówno na wschodzie, jak i na zachodzie góry ginęły w niebieskawej mgle, a niebo było ciemne i złowrogie. Kojarzyło się Lux z obliczem brata, gdy był w złym nastroju. Na północy rozciągały się poznaczone urwiskami i rozpadlinami wyżyny. Te niebezpieczne tereny były domem dla wszelkiego rodzaju dzikich bestii. Lux wyruszyła na północ dwa tygodnie temu; z Demacii do Edessy, a następnie do Pinary i Lissus. Przez Lissus i Velorus dotarła do Wysokiej Srebrzystej, miasta . Po nocy spędzonej z rodziną pod Skalnym Rycerzem znowu ruszyła na szlak. Charakter napotykanych ludzi i wiosek zaczął się zmieniać, w miarę jak oddalała się od serca Demacii, niczym chorągiew zerwana z masztu przez wiatr. Żyzne równiny ustąpiły miejsca smaganym wiatrem wzgórzom, upstrzonymi gdzieniegdzie kolcolistem i ostem. Z nieba dobiegał skrzek towarzyszący walkom niewidocznych wśród chmur srebrnoskrzydłych brzytwodziobów. Powietrze szczypało w policzki lodowatym zimnem Freljordu, a mury mijanych osad stawały się wyższe z każdą pokonaną milą. Podróż do Kurszanu była długa i męcząca, ale dotarła do celu. Twarz Lux rozjaśnił niewielki uśmiech. – Niedługo będziemy w świątyni, Gwizdoganie – powiedziała, głaszcząc grzywę konia. – Obiecuję, że czeka na ciebie owies i ciepła stajnia. Koń potrząsnął głową i parsknął, tupiąc niecierpliwie. Lux poprowadziła zmęczonego wierzchowca poznaczoną koleinami drogą ku głównej bramie Kurszanu. Miasto leżało nad Serpentrionem – rwącą rzeką, wijącą się od gór ku zachodniemu wybrzeżu. Miejskie mury z polerowanego granitu wpasowano we wzgórza, a kryte zieloną dachówką domy wzniesiono z kamienia i sezonowanego drewna. Blask bijący z okien wznoszącej się nad wschodnią częścią miasta wieży świątyni Nosiciela Światła przyjemnie kontrastował z ciemniejącym niebem. Lux ściągnęła z głowy kaptur i potrząsnęła głową, by rozpuścić skryte pod nim wcześniej włosy. Złote kosmyki otoczyły młodziutką twarz o wysokich kościach policzkowych i błękitnych jak ocean, błyszczących determinacją oczach. Rozsupłała rzemień mocujący jej kostur do siodła, po czym chwyciła jego czarno-złote, lakierowane drzewce w dłoń. Nad okutą żelazem bramą wieży pojawiło się dwóch ludzi uzbrojonych w długie łuki, wykonane z jesionu i cisu. – Stój, wędrowcze! – krzyknął jeden ze strażników. – Bramę otwieramy dopiero o świcie. – Nazywam się Luxanna Obrończyni Korony – powiedziała. – Wiem, że jest późno, ale przebyłam długą drogę, aby oddać cześć memu pradziadowi. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście mnie wpuścili. Oczy strażnika najpierw zwęziły się w szparki, gdy próbował przebić wzrokiem zapadający półmrok, a potem rozszerzyły, gdy poznał, z kim ma do czynienia. Minęło wiele lat od jej ostatnich odwiedzin Kurszanu, ale jak zawsze powtarzał Garen, Lux po prostu nie sposób zapomnieć. – Pani Obrończyni Korony! Błagam o wybaczenie! – krzyknął, obracając się do swych ludzi. – Otworzyć bramę! Lux podjechała na Gwizdoganie pod unoszoną ciężkim łańcuchem bramę z grubych bali. Jak tylko brama uniosła się na dostateczną wysokość, Lux została powitana w mieście przez naprędce zebraną straż honorową – dziesięciu żołnierzy odzianych w skórzane napierśniki i niebieskie płaszcze, spięte srebrnymi broszami w kształcie uskrzydlonych mieczy. Dumni demaciańscy żołnierze wydawali się dziwnie przygarbieni, a ich oczy zdradzały wyczerpanie. – Witamy w Kurszanie – powiedział ten sam strażnik, który okrzyknął ją z bramy. – To dla nas wielki zaszczyt, pani. Zarządczyni Giselle z ulgą przyjmie wieść o twym przybyciu. Czy zgodzisz się na eskortę żołnierzy pod jej domostwo? – Dziękuję, ale to nie będzie konieczne – odrzekła Lux, zastanawiając się nad doborem słowa „ulga” swego rozmówcy. – Zaaranżowałam sobie nocleg u pani Pernille, w budynku świątyni Dawcy Światła. Chciała jechać dalej, ale wstrzymała konia, czując, że strażnik chce powiedzieć coś więcej. – Pani Luxanno – wyrzucił z siebie strażnik. – Czy przybyła pani, by zakończyć nasz koszmar? ---- Świątynia Dawcy Światła była ciepła i sucha. Po odstawieniu Gwizdogana do stajni Lux przeszła do głównej sali, gdzie odbyła długą rozmowę z panią Pernille. Pogłoski o uprawianej w okolicznych lasach czarnej magii dotarły aż do głównej świątyni w samej stolicy Demacii. Lux przybyła do Kurszanu na prośbę samej Iskrzącej Kahiny, aby zbadać niepokojące doniesienia. Jak tylko wjechała do miasta, poczuła obecność nieokreślonej mrocznej potęgi. Coś wydawało się obserwować z cieni każdy jej krok. Nieliczni spacerujący uliczkami miejscowi wydawali się z trudem stawiać kolejne kroki, jakby przygniatał ich niewidoczny ciężar. Na Kurszan padł blady strach, było gorzej, niż Lux się spodziewała. – Chodzi o syna zarządczyni Giselle – wyjaśniła pani Pernille. Włosy koloru słomy opadały na jej szaty uzdrowicielki. – W jakim sensie? – zapytała Lux. – Zaginął dwa dni temu – wyjaśniła Pernille. – Ludzie mówią, że jakiś czarnoksiężnik uprowadził go w sobie tylko znanym celu. – Skąd to podejrzenie? – Zapytaj mnie o to rankiem – odrzekła Pernille. Lux obudziła się z krzykiem, a serce łomotało jej w piersi jak młot. Przez chwilę nie mogła złapać tchu. Jej umysł przepełniało uczucie grozy; śniła, że wciągają ją pod ziemię metalowe haki, błoto wypełnia jej usta, a mrok na zawsze gasi jej poświatę. Gdy zamrugała powiekami, by przegonić tę wizję, kątem oka dostrzegła cofające się cienie. W ustach czuła smak zjełczałego mleka, co było nieomylnym przejawem wiszącej w powietrzu magii. Napełniła dłonie duchową energią. Wypełniająca pokój delikatna poświata przegoniła ostatnie wspomnienie koszmaru. Lux poczuła na skórze rozlewające się przyjemną falą ciepło. Zacisnęła pięści, gdy dobiegły ją głosy z niższego piętra. Poświata zniknęła, a ściany pokoju oświetlały już tylko promienie porannego słońca. Lux przycisnęła dłonie do skroni, jakby chciała siłą wyrzucić z umysłu nocną marę. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie szczegóły przerażającej wizji, ale pamiętała tylko odór czyjegoś oddechu i miażdżącą ją falę bezosobowej ciemności. Odczuwając suchość w gardle, Lux przyodziała się i chwyciła stojący w rogu pokoju kostur. Zeszła do świątynnej kuchni, gdzie pomimo braku apetytu przyszykowała sobie śniadanie z chleba i sera. Wraz z pierwszym kęsem poczuła jednak w ustach smak grobowej ziemi, odłożyła więc jedzenie na bok. – Rozumiesz już? – zapytała Pernille, wchodząc do kuchni i dosiadając się do stołu. Oczy Pernille były podkrążone od braku snu, a jej skóra chorobliwie blada. Dopiero teraz Lux zauważyła wyczerpanie malujące się na twarzy rozmówczyni. – O czym śniłaś? – zapytała Lux. – Wolę nie przywoływać tych obrazów. Lux powoli skinęła głową, po czym dodała – W tym mieście dzieje się coś bardzo złego. ---- Gwizdogan zarżał na widok swej pani. Uszy miał położone po sobie, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Przycisnął chrapy do jej twarzy, gdy przesunęła dłonią po jego perłowej szyi. – Ty też? – zapytała, na co koń potrząsnął grzywą. Szybko osiodłała wierzchowca i pojechała ku północnej bramie Kurszanu. Choć od świtu minęła już godzina, miasto ciągle wydawało się drzemać. Nad kuźniami nie unosił się dym palenisk, piekarnie nie pachniały świeżym chlebem i mało który handlarz zdążył otworzyć sklep. Demacianie są z natury pracowici i zdyscyplinowani, więc widok miasta zaczynającego dzień o tak późnej porze był dość niepokojący. Jeśli jednak mieszkańcy Kurszanu przeżyli równie niespokojną noc co ona, Lux nie mogła ich winić za niechęć do opuszczenia łóżek. Wyjechała przez bramę z miasta i pozwoliła Gwizdoganowi pobiegać, by rozruszał mięśnie. Po tej rozgrzewce skierowała go na błotnistą ścieżkę. Ogier złamał kilka lat wcześniej nogę, ale nadal potrafił galopować równie szybko co przed wypadkiem. – Zwolnij, mały – powiedziała, gdy wjechali w las. Wiszący w powietrzu naturalny aromat sosen i dzikiego kwiecia przyjemnie uderzał do głowy. Promienie słońca przebijały się przez listowie. Sielankę psuł nieco zapach mokrej ziemi, przywodzący Lux na myśl koszmarne wizje, których doświadczyła w nocy. Wjechała głębiej w las, kierując się krętą ścieżką na północ. Uniosła dłoń do światła, czując jak drzemiąca w niej magia budzi się do życia. Pozwoliła jej wypłynąć. Czuła, jak magia powoli rozlewa się po jej ciele, niczym eliksir. Magia ożywiła także jej zmysły, przez co barwy lasu wydawały się nienaturalnie jaskrawe i pełne życia. Widziała unoszące się w powietrzu drobiny światła, słyszała oddech drzew i westchnienia gleby. Jakże niezwykłe było doświadczanie świata w taki sposób, wyczuwając przepływającą przez każde stworzenie energię. Od najlichszego źdźbła trawy po najpotężniejsze żelazobrzozy, których korzenie sięgają ponoć samego serca świata. Po godzinie jazdy przez skąpany w słońcu las Lux dojechała do skrzyżowania. O ile dobrze pamiętała droga na wschód prowadziła do osady drwali, a jadąc na zachód dojechałaby do miejscowości założonej przy prosperującej kopalni srebra. Jej ojciec był współwłaścicielem tej kopalni, a jej ulubiona srebrna brosza została wykonana z wydobywanego tam kruszcu. Między dwiema głównymi drogami wiła się prawie niewidoczna ścieżka, którą podróżowali pewnie tylko samotni jeźdźcy i wędrowcy podróżujący pieszo. Mimo że podróżowała tą ścieżką siedem lat temu, dziś czuła dziwną niechęć przed skierowaniem na nią Gwizdogana. Inna sprawa, że nie musiała na nią wjeżdżać, gdyż wyprawa na grób pradziada była tylko wygodną wymówką. Lux zamknęła oczy i uniosła ramiona na boki, pozwalając magii przepływać przez opuszki palców i błyszczący czubek jej kostura. Wzięła głęboki wdech, napełniając płuca zimnym powietrzem i otwierając się na głos światła lasu. Przemówił kontrastem światła i cienia, feerią soczystych barw. Wyczuwała opadającą niczym mgła poświatę odległych gwiazd, spływającą także na inne światy i zamieszkujące je stworzenia. Miejsca, w których na światło Demacii padał cień, przyprawiały ją o dreszcz. Natomiast widok żywego stworzenia pławiącego się w blasku radował jej serce. Zmysły Lux obejmowały teraz dużo szersze spektrum niż zmysły większości śmiertelników. Obróciła się w siodle, szukając źródła mroku krępującego te tereny jak całun. Choć słońce było już prawie w zenicie, las nie wydawał się tak rozświetlony, jak powinien. Wyczuwała cienie, gdzie nie powinno ich być i mrok przyczajony tam, gdzie powinna czuć tylko światło. Nagle jej gardło się zacisnęło, jakby ściśnięte niewidzialną ręką, i poczuła silne zawroty głowy. Zatrzepotała powiekami walcząc z ogarniającą ją falą niespodziewanej senności. Las wokół niej nagle zamilkł. Szelest liści w koronach drzew ucichł, nawet źdźbła trawy przestały falować na wietrze. Brzytwodzioby przestały skrzeczeć, wszystkie zwierzęta w okolicy zamarły. Lux usłyszała tylko szelest zaciskanego na zwłokach całunu. Zaśnij... – Nie – powiedziała, zaciskając palce na kosturze, ale nienaturalne znużenie zdążyło otulić ją niczym koc, wprawiając w senność. Głowa Lux opadła ku piersi, a jej oczy zamknęły się na ułamek sekundy. Dźwięk łamanej gałęzi i chrzęst metalu wyrwał ją z letargu. Wzięła głęboki oddech, pozwalając zimnemu powietrzu rozbudzić się na dobre. Strzepnęła z oczu resztki otępienia mrugnięciem i wypuściła ustami powietrze, ponownie gromadząc magię. Usłyszała męskie głosy, końskie rżenie, brzęk uzd i zgrzyt metalu o metal. Jeźdźcy w wojskowym oporządzeniu. Przynajmniej czterech, może więcej. Lux nie czuła strachu. A w każdym razie nie przed jeźdźcami. Czyhający w lesie mrok był dużo większym zagrożeniem niż oddział zbrojnych. Nie ukazał jej jeszcze pełni swojej potęgi, a jego działania przywodziły na myśl kogoś, kto testuje granice swoich możliwości. Ściągnęła wodze Gwizdogana i obróciła go w poprzek ścieżki, czekając na przeciwników, kimkolwiek byli. Freljordzcy najeźdźcy? Była zbyt daleko od morza, by mogli to być piraci, a gdyby któraś z górskich twierdz padła, na pewno by o tym wiedziała. Bandyci? Być może. Nie był to dla Lux duży problem. Pozwoliła magii zgromadzić się tuż pod opuszkami palców, gotowa w każdej chwili uformować z niej świetliste pociski. Spośród roślinności wyłoniło się pięciu jeźdźców. Rośli wojownicy odziani byli w błyszczące zbroje płytowe. Dosiadali szarych ogierów bojowych, wysokich na co najmniej trzy łokcie, odzianych w kropierze barwy kobaltu. Czterech jeźdźców dzierżyło miecze, a oręż piątego spoczywał w pokrytej niebieskim lakierem pochwie przytroczonej do pleców. – Luxanna? – zapytał ten ostatni głosem przytłumionym przez przyłbicę hełmu. Lux westchnęła, gdy rycerz zdjął hełm, ukazując ciemne włosy i surowe oblicze tak mocno uosabiające Demacię, że aż dziw brał, że do tej pory nie trafiło na monety. – Garen – westchnęła Lux. ---- Jej bratu towarzyszyło czterech członków Nieustraszonej Gwardii. Gdyby była mowa o dowolnej innej formacji, czterech ludzi nie byłoby zbyt dużą siłą, ale każdy wojownik Nieustraszonej Gwardii to bohater, którego mężne czyny grawerowane są na klindze jego miecza. O ich dokonaniach opowiada się przy ogniskach i karczemnych stołach jak Demacia długa i szeroka. Ciemnowłosy i bystrooki brodacz, Diadoro, samodzielnie bronił kiedyś Bramy Płaczu przed pancerną hordą Legionu Tryfarińskiego przez ponad dobę. U jego boku jechał Sabator z Jandelle, pogromca straszliwego podziemnego żmija, który kiedyś co sto lat wychodził na powierzchnię na żer. Kły potwora zdobiły dziś ścianę sali tronowej króla Jarvana. Wisiały zaraz obok smoczego łba, zdobytego przez królewskiego syna i jego tajemniczego towarzysza. Nieco drobniejsza od towarzyszy, lecz nie mniej groźna była Varia – kobieta, która poprowadziła abordaż na Flotę Morskiego Wilka pod Twierdzą Brzasku. Pomimo odniesienia ciężkich ran osobiście podpaliła okręty wroga i zabiła w pojedynku ogarniętego bojowym szałem dowódcę nieprzyjacielskiej armii. Jej brat bliźniak, Rodion, pożeglował do Mroźnej Przystani i spalił ten port do gołej ziemi, aby żaden Freljordczyk już nigdy nie ośmielił się zagrozić krainom południa. Lux wszystkich ich znała i już w duchu wzdychała na myśl o ponownym słuchaniu tych samych opowieści przy wieczerzy. Co prawda bohaterom Demacii należy się szacunek, ale słuchanie po raz dziesiąty o wędrówce Sabatora przez gardziel żmija albo o tym, jak to Varia zatłukła Grelmorna połamanym wiosłem, było ponad jej siły. W trakcie podróży powrotnej do Kurszanu Garen podjechał do siostry. Wcześniej krążył z kompanią wokół miasta, szukając śladów syna zarządczyni lub innych dowodów złowrogiej działalności w okolicy, ale niczego nie znalazł. Inna sprawa, że słudzy ciemności mogli po prostu zdążyć się ukryć. Musieliby być całkiem głusi, by z daleka nie usłyszeć nadjeżdżających przedstawicieli Nieustraszonej Gwardii. Pięciu wojowników w ciężkich zbrojach płytowych czyniło sporo hałasu, a Lux nie mogła użyć przy nich magii, by spróbować wykryć źródło mrocznej potęgi, którą wyczuła na leśnych rozjazdach. – Naprawdę przyjechałaś odwiedzić grobowiec pradziadka? – Przecież już ci to mówiłam. – Prawda – odparł Garen. – Mówiłaś. Ale nadal nie mogę uwierzyć. Matka wspomniała, że ostatnia wizyta była dla ciebie istną udręką. – Nie spodziewałam się, że to zapamięta. – Jak mogła nie zapamiętać? – zapytał Garen, unikając jej wzroku. – Gdy panienka Luxanna się boczy, niebo ciemnieje, chmury płaczą, a wszelka leśna zwierzyna czmycha, gdzie pieprz rośnie. – Sugerujesz, że byłam rozpuszczonym bachorem? – W pewnym sensie – odparł Garen z uśmiechem łagodzącym nieco kąśliwą uwagę. – Rzeczy, za które ja dostawałem lanie, tobie uchodziły na sucho. Matka zawsze powtarzała, że nie powinienem przykładać wagi do twojego zachowania. Po tych słowach Lux odwróciła głowę, przypominając sobie, że jej brata nie wolno lekceważyć. Większość miała go za uczciwego i bezpośredniego stratega. Niewielu nazwałoby go subtelnym czy przebiegłym. Lux wiedziała, że to błąd. Tak, Garen był prostym wojownikiem, ale z całą pewnością nie był głupi. – Jak myślisz, co się stało z tym chłopakiem? – zapytała Lux. Garen przeczesał włosy palcami. – Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że uciekł z domu – odparł. – Albo zgubił się w lesie, gnany zewem przygody. – Nie uważasz, że porwał go mag sił ciemności? – Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości, ale Varia i Rodion przejeżdżali tędy nie dalej jak pół roku temu i nie zauważyli żadnych przejawów użycia czarnej magii w okolicy. Lux kiwnęła głową i dodała – Nocowałeś ostatnio w Kurszanie? – Nie – odpowiedział Garen, gdy ich oczom ukazało się miasto. – Dlaczego pytasz? – Z ciekawości. – W mieście jakieś zamieszanie – rzucił Sabator, osłaniając oczy przed promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Twarz Garena natychmiast spoważniała, a wzrok podążył ku miejscu, które wskazywał jego towarzysz. Pochylił się w siodle. Jego mięśnie spięły się do działania, a oczy zdradzały pełną koncentrację. Wojownicy Nieustraszonej Gwardii momentalnie ustawili się w szyk, w każdej chwili gotowi do akcji. – Co się dzieje? – zapytała Lux. Rozwścieczony tłum ścigał zataczającego się mężczyznę, uciekającego miejskimi uliczkami w stronę rynku. Nie musiała słyszeć wykrzykiwanych przez tłum słów, by zrozumieć, że kieruje nim gniew i strach. – Gwardia! Galopem! – rzucił Garen, poganiając konia ostrogą. ---- Gwizdogan był szybkim rumakiem, ale nie był w stanie dotrzymać kroku demaciańskim ogierom bojowym w pełnej szarży. Gdy Lux dojechała do bram, dobiegły ją wściekłe krzyki, niosące się po mieście. Boki Gwizdogana błyszczały od potu, a jego podkowy skrzesały iskry, gdy wbiegł na miejski bruk. Lux zeskoczyła z wierzchowca, gdy dotarła do zatłoczonego rynku. Jej oczom ukazała się scena, którą zdecydowanie zbyt często zdarzało jej się w Demacii oglądać. – Nie, nie, nie... – wymamrotała, gdy ujrzała strażników ciągnących zawodzącego mężczyznę na drewnianą platformę, zwykle wykorzystywaną do sprzedaży bydła. Odzienie łkającego żałośnie mężczyzny było czerwone od krwi. Na platformie czekała na niego kobieta w płaszczu podszytym gronostajem, ozdobionym brązowymi skrzydłami – symbolem sprawowanego urzędu. Zapewne była to Zarządczyni Giselle. Setki zebranych na rynku Kurszanian wrzeszczały na nieszczęśnika. Ogarnięta namacalną falą nienawiści Lux poczuła jak pod jej skórą zaczyna buzować magia. Zdusiła narastającą w niej świetlistą energię i zaczęła przepychać się przez tłum w stronę Garena stojącego przy stopniach prowadzących na platformę. – Aldo Dayanie – powiedziała Zarządczyni Giselle głosem pełnym emocji. – Oskarżam cię o morderstwo i konszachty z siłami ciemności! – Nie! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Nie rozumiecie! To były potwory! Przejrzałem ich fałszywe oblicza! Mrok. Nic, tylko mrok! – Przyznał się do winy! – krzyknęła Giselle. Tłum zawył, domagając się pomszczenia pokrzywdzonych. Wydawało się, że ludzie wedrą się na platformę i rozerwą Alda Dayana na strzępy i pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby nie widok czterech wojowników Nieustraszonej Gwardii z dobytymi mieczami. − Co się dzieje? Co się stało? – zapytała Lux, podchodząc do Garena. Jej brat nie oderwał wzroku od klęczącego mężczyzny. – Zamordował żonę i dzieci, gdy spały, po czym wybiegł na ulicę i zaatakował sąsiadów. Zanim go obezwładniono, zarąbał siekierą troje ludzi. – Dlaczego to zrobił? Garen w końcu spojrzał siostrze w oczy. – A jak myślisz? Wśród tych ludzi kryje się jakiś mag. Mrok ma tu swój przyczółek. Tylko klątwa czarownika mogłaby zmusić lojalnego obywatela Demacii do popełnienia takiej zbrodni. Lux zdusiła w sobie gniewną ripostę i wyminęła Garena. Pokonała stopnie wiodące na platformę i podeszła do klęczącego człowieka. – Pani Obrończyni Korony? Co pani wyprawia? – zakrzyknęła Giselle. Lux zignorowała jej pytanie i uniosła dłonią głowę skazańca. Jego twarz nosiła ślady pobicia. Jedno oko zamykała opuchlizna, powstała po ciosie pałką bądź pięścią. Nos mężczyzny ociekał krwią, a z jego rozciętych ust zwisały strużki śliny. – Spójrz na mnie – powiedziała. Mężczyzna podjął próbę skupienia na niej wzroku. Jego oko było zaczerwienione i poznaczone żyłkami. Widać było, że od wielu dni nie zmrużył oka. – Obywatelu Dayanie, dlaczego zabiłeś rodzinę? – zapytała Lux. – Dlaczego zaatakowałeś sąsiadów? – To nie byli oni. Nie. Widziałem. To nie byli oni, to były... potwory – wyjęczał mężczyzna. – Ciemność przyobleczona w ciało. Kryjąca się wśród nas! Ujrzałem ich prawdziwe oblicza! Więc je zabiłem! Musiałem to zrobić. Musiałem! Lux podniosła wzrok, gdy podeszła do niej Zarządczyni Giselle. Na twarzy kobiety malował się przejmujący żal. Ostatnie dwa dni postarzyły ją o całą dekadę. Zarządczyni spojrzała na Aldo Dayana z odrazą, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Czy zabiłeś mojego Lucę? – zapytała głosem, w którym dźwięczała żałoba. – Zabiłeś mi syna? Zabiłeś go, bo był inny? Tłum ponownie zawył, domagając się kary. Tymczasem słońce opuściło się jeszcze niżej, wydłużając cienie. Niegdysiejsi przyjaciele Alda Dayana zaczęli obrzucać go błotem i nawozem, domagając się krzykiem jego śmierci. Zaszamotał się w uchwycie straży, tocząc z ust krwawą pianę. – Musiałem ich zabić! – odwrzasnął oskarżycielom. – To nie byli ludzie. To był mrok, nic, tylko mrok! Każdego z was mogło to spotkać! Lux odwróciła się do Zarządczyni Giselle. – Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że twój syn był inny? Choć Giselle była w żałobie, Lux wyczuła w niej głęboko skrywany wstyd. Oczy zarządczyni były podkrążone i poznaczone zdradzającymi wyczerpanie czerwonymi żyłkami, ale nadal można było coś w nich dostrzec – to samo, co pojawiało się w oczach jej własnej matki, gdy w czasach młodości traciła panowanie nad drzemiącą w niej magią. To samo, co pojawiało się w oczach jej brata, gdy myślał, że na niego nie patrzy. – Co miałaś na myśli? – ponowiła pytanie Lux. – Nic – odpowiedziała Giselle. – Nic nie miałam na myśli. – W jaki sposób był inny? – Po prostu był inny. Lux słyszała już ludzi wymigujących się w ten sposób od odpowiedzi. Doskonale wiedziała, co to znaczyło. – Dość usłyszałem – powiedział Garen, wchodząc na platformę i dobywając miecza. Niewyobrażalnie ostra klinga błysnęła w świetle zachodzącego słońca. – Garen, nie – powiedziała Lux. – Tu dzieje się coś więcej. Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać. – To potwór – odparł Garen, unosząc miecz do ciosu. – Nawet jeśli nie jest sługą ciemności, jest mordercą. A za morderstwo może być tylko jedna kara. Zarządczyni? Giselle odwróciła załzawione oczy od Lux. Skinęła głową. – Aldo Dayanie, uznaję cię winnym stawianych zarzutów i wzywam Garena Obrońcę Korony z Nieustraszonej Gwardii do wykonania wyroku zgodnie z demaciańskim prawem. W momencie, gdy mężczyzna uniósł głowę, Lux miała wrażenie, że... coś przez niego przenika. Jakby czyjaś nieuchwytna obecność. Czuła to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło, by zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Skazaniec nagle zaczął się miotać, niczym pomylony wędrowiec dostający spazmów. Gdy Garen uniósł miecz do ciosu łaski, Aldo wydał z siebie niewyraźny, chrapliwy szept. Wrzask tłumu prawie całkiem zagłuszył ostatnie słowa skazanego, ale zanim błyszcząca klinga opadła na jego kark, Lux zrozumiała, co chciał powiedzieć. Światło gaśnie... – Zaczekaj! – krzyknęła. Garen odciął głowę skazańca jednym tytanicznym ciosem. Tłum wiwatował. Ciało upadło na platformę, a krew chlusnęła z szyi podwójnym strumieniem. Jak tylko głowa Alda Dyana stoczyła się pod stopy Giselle, z jego ciała zaczął się sączyć smolistoczarny dym. Ku przerażeniu zarządczyni, z odciętego czerepu wyłoniła się zjawa o szponiastych łapach i gorejących oczach. Demoniczny stwór rzucił się na Zarządczynię, wydając z siebie głośny, szyderczy rechot. Giselle krzyknęła, gdy widmowy stwór przeniknął ją na wylot. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, uformowane z ciemności ciało stwora rozpłynęło się na wietrze niczym dym. Gdy stwór znikał, Lux wyczuła jeszcze aurę niewyobrażalnej nienawiści, niemalże namacalnego zła. Trupioblada zarządczyni Giselle padła na platformę, zanosząc się łkaniem. Lux padła na kolana, gdy do jej umysłu wdarły się przerażające wizje; najpierw była pochowana żywcem, potem zobaczyła, jak brat wypędza ją z Demacii w hańbie. Tysiąc razy widziała własną, powolną i bolesną śmierć. Drzemiąca w niej światłość odpędziła te koszmarne obrazy, materializując się w postaci niewielkich iskierek w wydychanym przez nią powietrzu. – Lux... Dopiero po chwili Lux zrozumiała, w jaki sposób zdołała usłyszeć szept Garena pośród krzyku tłumu. Odwróciła twarz od płaczącej zarządczyni, czując jak magiczna energia gromadzi się w jej ciele. Tłum stał nieruchomo, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. − Lux, co się dzieje? − zapytał Garen. Lux zamrugała, by przegonić powidoki straszliwych wizji, które zaatakowały jej umysł i podążyła za wzrokiem brata. Nieustraszona Gwardia zebrała się wokół swego przywódcy. Nagle mieszkańcy Kurszanu zaczęli padać na ziemię, jakby energia życiowa po prostu się z nich ulotniła. Lux zacisnęła zęby i podniosła się z kolan. Słońce prawie całkowicie skryło się za zachodnim murem Kurszanu. Dziewczyna była w szoku, gdy zauważyła czarne opary unoszące się z nieprzytomnych mieszkańców. Każdy z widmowych kształtów był inny. Oczom Lux ukazały się demony przyodziane w zbroje, gigantyczne pająki, wielogłowe węże, nienaturalnie wysocy demoniczni wojownicy ściskający pokryte szronem topory, smoki o pyskach wypełnionych obsydianowymi zębiskami i cała rzesza stworów, których nie sposób opisać. − Czarnoksięstwo − zawyrokował Garen. ---- Cieniste stwory zaczęły bezgłośnie zbliżać się do drewnianej platformy. Ich ruch był zwodniczo powolny, niczym fala przypływu. − Czym są te stwory? − zapytała Varia. − Ucieleśnieniem najgorszych koszmarów Kurszanian − odparła Lux. − Skąd to wiesz? − rzucił Sabator oskarżycielskim tonem. − Po prostu − odrzekła Lux, wiedząc, że pozostając w tym miejscu, do niczego się nie przyda. Nieustraszona Gwardia poradzi sobie w zwarciu, ale Lux potrzebowała więcej przestrzeni, aby w pełni wykorzystać umiejętności. Przycisnęła dwa palce do dolnej wargi i gwizdnęła przeciągle, po czym odwróciła się do Garena. − Wiem, jak powstrzymać te stwory − rzuciła. − Skąd? − zapytał Garen, nie odwracając spojrzenia od podchodzącej coraz bliżej demonicznej armii. − To nieistotne − odpowiedziała mu siostra. − Postaraj się nie zginąć, dopóki nie wrócę. Lux podbiegła do krawędzi platformy w momencie, gdy Gwizdogan przedarł się przez potworne szeregi. Stwory nawet na niego nie spojrzały, nie interesowały ich końskie sny i koszmary. Lux zeskoczyła z platformy, chwyciła konia za grzywę i jednym płynnym ruchem znalazła się na jego grzbiecie. − Dokąd się wybierasz? − zapytał Garen. Lux odwróciła się, siedząc w siodle, by spojrzeć na brata, podczas gdy jej koń stanął dęba, młócąc powietrze kopytami. − Już ci mówiłam − krzyknęła. − Przyjechałam tu odwiedzić grób pradziada Fosjana! ---- Garen patrzył bezradnie, jak jego siostra galopuje przez armię ciemności, uważając by nie najechać żadnego z leżących na bruku ludzi. Demony wyciągały po nią swe szponiaste łapy, ale Gwizdogan zręcznie od nich odskakiwał. Gdy Lux opuściła opanowany przez potwory rynek, zatrzymała się na chwilę i uniosła swój złocony kostur ku bratu. − Za Demacię! − krzyknęła. Wojownicy Nieustraszonej Gwardii uderzyli mieczami o tarcze. − Za Demacię! − odkrzyknęli jednym głosem. Lux obróciła konia i puściła go galopem ku miejskim bramom. Garen rozruszał barki, przygotowując się do walki, po czym uniósł miecz. − Formuj szyk! − na jego komendę gwardia sprawnie uformowała szyk bojowy. Varia i Rodion stanęli po lewej, a Sabator i Diadoro po jego prawej stronie. − Jesteśmy Nieustraszoną Gwardią − powiedział Garen, opuszczając jelec miecza do poziomu oczu. − Niech odwaga poprowadzi nasze miecze do celu. Pierwszymi stworami na platformie były smolistoczarne ogary, z jasnymi błyszczącymi kłami w pyskach. Nieustraszona Gwardia ustawiła szyk z tarczami z przodu i mieczami gotowymi do walki. Nawałnica żelaza odparła zagrożenie. Choć przeciwnicy gwardii powstali z cienia i nienawiści, walczyli z zaskakującą wprawą. Garen wykonał wypad i wbił sztych swego miecza w tylną nogę jednej z bestii, przebijając ją nieomal na wylot. Stwór eksplodował w chmurę czarnego pyłu, wydając z siebie skowyt bólu. Garen obrócił ostrze ku niebu i wrócił do szyku, wykonując piruet. Jego klinga powstrzymała zęby kolejnego potwora, który próbował na niego skoczyć. Garen wykonał ruch dłonią, opuszczając jednocześnie ramię, by pęd bestii wykorzystać przeciwko niej samej. Ciało stwora załomotało o deski. Potwór zawył i obrócił się w pył, gdy opancerzony but Garena z impetem wylądował na jego piersi. Brzeszczot Garena śmignął w górę, by sparować potężny cios upiora, przypominającego z wyglądu freljordzkiego wojownika. Siła uderzenia rzuciła go na kolana. − Będę walczył do końca! − wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc się z klęczek i uderzając w rogaty łeb przeciwnika głowicą miecza. Nie czekając, aż demon rozpadnie się w pył, Garen zawirował, by wrazić ostrze w brzuch kolejnej bestii. Tymczasem Sabator odrąbał łeb czarnemu ogarowi, a Diadoro przeciął cielsko syczącego węża na pół krawędzią tarczy. Varya uderzyła rękojeścią miecza prosto w wyszczerzony pysk kolejnego demona, podczas gdy Rodion zatopił miecz w jego piersi. Każdy zabójczy cios wywoływał fontannę popiołu. Ostrze Garena zalśniło srebrzyście, gdy wbił je w ciało czarnego skorpiona. Kątem oka zauważył ruch zbliżających się do jego głowy szponów. Na szczęście szponiasta łapa została zatrzymana przez tarczę czujnego Sabatora. Przeciwnik Varii rozpadł się w pył, gdy odrąbała mu nogi. Rodion wbił miecz prosto w pysk skaczącej na niego paskudnej, zdeformowanej kreatury. Umierając, wydała z siebie wysoki skrzek. Jednakże na miejsce każdego zabitego stwora do boju wkraczały dwa kolejne. − Plecami do siebie! − ryknął Garen. Naramienniki pięciu wojowników zgrzytnęły o siebie, gdy przyjęli nową formację. Utworzyli krąg stali, kierując oręż na zewnątrz. Bastion światła przeciw mocom ciemności. − Pokażcie im siłę Demacii! ---- Lux pędziła przez las tak szybko, że nie dostrzegała pojedynczych drzew, lecz całą ścianę zieleni. Z czubka jej kostura biła jaskrawa poświata, oświetlająca drogę w półmroku. Nawet ze źródłem światła, podróż przez las z taką prędkością była niebezpieczna. Lux wiedziała jednak, że koszmary atakujące Garena i Nieustraszoną Gwardię nie spoczną, póki ich nie zabiją. Ludzka wyobraźnia to dla koszmarów idealna pożywka; strach przed śmiercią, bezradnością i utratą kogoś bliskiego jest w ludzkiej psychice mocno zakorzeniony. Pędziła tą samą ścieżką co rano, pozwalając, by wypełniająca ją moc spłynęła na Gwizdogana, wyostrzając nadzwyczajnie jego wzrok. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jej rumak przefrunął całą drogę do znajomych rozstajów. Ignorując drogi wiodące na wschód i zachód, Gwizdogan jednym skokiem przesadził chaszcze zasłaniające ścieżynę wiodącą na północ. Do grobu pradziada Fosjana. Nawet zaklęty koń, wiedziony magiczną poświatą, musiał jednak zwolnić na krętych ścieżkach, wiodących przez strome wąwozy i usłane skałami żleby. Im bardziej Lux zbliżała się do grobowca, tym bardziej złowrogi stawał się krajobraz − niczym w baśni, mającej przestraszyć małe dzieci. Drzewa zaczęły ociekać czarną mazią, a ich konary zaczęły przypominać wykrzywione ręce, próbujące uchwycić palcami jej włosy i płaszcz. Przerwy w ścianie lasu wyglądały jak zębate paszcze, a na wielu gałęziach dało się dostrzec całun pajęczyn jadowitych pająków. Sadzawki czarnej, zastałej wody czyniły grunt miękkim i wilgotnym. Wszelkie wróżki, które zamieszkiwały kiedyś ten las, z pewnością dawno się stąd wyniosły. Gwizdogan wyhamował przed zacienioną polaną. Odrzucił łeb do tyłu, a jego chrapy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. − Spokojnie, mały − powiedziała Lux. − Grobowiec Fosjana jest tuż przed nami. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Rumak wrył jednak kopyta w ziemię i ani myślał się ruszyć. – No dobrze – westchnęła Lux. − Dalej pójdę sama. Zsunęła się z końskiego grzbietu i weszła na polanę, wysoko unosząc kostur. Jego poświata była przytłumiona, niczym latarnia podczas sztormu, ale dawała dość światła, by móc się rozejrzeć. Grobowiec Fosjana miał postać niewysokiego, porośniętego trawą kurhanu. Na jego szczycie usypano kamienny kopiec. Z kopca unosił się ku niebu wirujący słup czarnego dymu, w którym migały koszmarne kształty pradawnych stworów, próbujących przedrzeć się do naszego świata. Po upamiętniającej czyny Fosjana kamiennej płycie wiły się czarne smugi. Przed tablicą siedział młody, na oko trzynastoletni chłopiec. Jego szczupłe ciało kiwało się w tę i z powrotem, jakby był w transie. Smugi czarnego dymu sięgały z grobowca ku jego szyi, jakby próbowały wydusić z niego życie. – Luca? – zapytała Lux. Chłopiec zaprzestał kiwania, na dźwięk jej głosu. Gdy obrócił głowę ku niej, Lux zamarła. Jego oczy były smoliście czarne. Wyszczerzył zęby. – Już nie – odpowiedział. ---- Ogromny pająk z hakami zamiast nóg nachylił się nad Garenem; z jego napuchniętego odwłoka wyzierały niezliczone oczy i paszcze. Garen rozpłatał odwłok na pół i kopnięciem zrzucił miotającą się kreaturę z platformy. Bark Garena zapulsował przeraźliwym chłodem, gdy inny stwór przebił szponem jego naramiennik. Metal zbroi nie ustąpił jednak przed ciosem. Szpon przeniknął dalej, jakby w ogóle nie było tam pancerza. Przez ciało Garena przetoczyła się fala odrazy. Poczuł zapach cmentarnego błota; odór rozkładu bijący z liczącego sobie setki lat grobowca. Zacisnął zęby, przezwyciężając ból siłą woli, jak go tego uczono. Zakrzywione ostrze przebiło się także przez gardę Rodiona i uderzyło wojownika w bok. Ból sprawił, że opuścił tarczę, a z jego gardła wydarł się krzyk. – Trzymaj postawę! – zaryczał Garen. – Pokonaj ból! Rodion wyprostował się z wysiłkiem po tej reprymendzie. Napór potworów cienia na Nieustraszoną Gwardię nie ustawał. – Nie ma ich końca! – krzyknęła Varia. – Więc będziemy walczyć bez końca! – odkrzyknął jej Garen. ---- Zwalczając przemożną chęć ucieczki z nawiedzonej polany, Lux podeszła do chłopca. Z jego oczu wyzierała koszmarna ciemność, czekająca tylko aż ludzka słabość nada jej formę. Wyczuła w tym wzroku zimny, kalkulujący umysł. Luca kiwnął głową i płynnie powstał z gleby. Na krawędzi polany zaczęły gromadzić się koszmarne stwory. Jazgot ich głosów zdawał się dobiegać z każdej możliwej strony. – W twojej głowie aż kłębi się od koszmarów – powiedział chłopiec. – Chyba rozłupię ci czaszkę kamieniem, by obejrzeć je z bliska. – Luca, to nie twoje słowa – wyszeptała Lux. – A czyje w takim razie? – Demona spoczywającego w tym grobowcu – odparła. – Wbrew temu, co myśleli ci, co pogrzebali Fosjana, demon nigdy nie został całkowicie pokonany. Luca wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu tak szerokim, że na skórze otaczającej jego usta pojawiła się siateczka pęknięć. Po twarzy zaczęły spływać strużki krwi. – Wcale nie został pokonany – powiedział. – Wszedł tylko w stan uśpienia. Leczył rany. Regenerował się. Przygotowywał. – Na co się przygotowywał? – zapytała Lux, nadludzkim wysiłkiem wykonując krok naprzód. Chłopiec pokiwał na nią wyciągniętym palcem, jakby ją karcił. Lux zamarła w miejscu, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. – Nie tak prędko – rzucił niedbale, schylając się po kamień. – Najpierw wyciągnę z ciebie koszmary. – Luca! – wyszeptała sparaliżowana Lux. – Musisz to zwalczyć. Wiem, że potrafisz. W twoich żyłach płynie magia. Wiem to, przecież właśnie dlatego tu przyszedłeś, prawda? Chciałeś być blisko kogoś, kto pokonał demona. Istota władająca ciałem chłopca zarechotała szyderczo. Dźwięk ten niósł w sobie tyle nienawiści, że trawa na polanie całkiem uschła. – Jego łzy były jak oaza na pustyni – powiedziała istota, podczas gdy chłopiec zaczął krążyć wokół niej, jakby zastanawiając się z której strony rozłupać jej czaszkę. – Obudziły mnie ze snu. Pożywiły. Spałem tak długo, że zapomniałem już, jak smakuje cierpienie śmiertelników. Chłopiec wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Jego dotyk zmroził Lux krew w żyłach. Gdy oderwał dłoń od jej twarzy, podążała za nią smużka dymu. Zakrztusiła się, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. – Uśpiłem go, po czym wyciągnąłem z jego snów koszmary i oblekłem je w ciało – powiedział chłopiec. – Ale jego moc jest niewielka. W porównaniu z ogniem, który wyczuwam w tobie, on był ledwie iskrą. Nie powiem, żeby zaspokoił mój głód, ale obawy dziecka są prawdziwą ucztą po tak długim okresie postu. To Demacia jest prawdziwym koszmarem takich jak on. Takich jak ty. Lux poczuła, że jej magia jest tłamszona przez mroczną potęgę demona. Zalewający ją mrok stłumił jej wewnętrzny blask do niewielkiej iskierki. Jednak nawet niewielka iskra może stać się zarzewiem pożogi, która pochłonie cały las. – Nienawidzili go. Luca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Śmiertelnicy boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. Jakże łatwo jest podsycić ten strach i zmienić go w prawdziwą grozę. Lux poruszyła palcami, co wywołało falę bólu w jej dłoni. Ale ból oznaczał, że nadal ma nad sobą kontrolę. Wykorzystała to. Zbudowała w umyśle barierę, oddzielającą pozostałą w niej iskrę mocy od obezwładniającej grozy. Jej ciało ponownie zaczęło wypełniać się energią. – Luca, proszę – powiedziała z wysiłkiem. − Musisz to zwalczyć. Nie możesz stać się jego narzędziem. Chłopiec wybuchnął śmiechem. – On cię nie słyszy. A nawet gdyby cię słyszał, dobrze wiesz, że słusznie obawia się tego, co zrobiliby inni śmiertelnicy, gdyby poznali prawdę. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, że jest tym, czego najbardziej nienawidzą. Magiem. Sama powinnaś dobrze znać to uczucie. Lux poczuła falę bólu, rozprzestrzeniającą się przez ramiona do piersi. Czarne oczy chłopca zwęziły się w szparki, gdy poczuł gromadzącą się w niej magię. – Prawda, dobrze znam to uczucie – powiedziała. − Ale nie podporządkuję się strachowi. Krzycząc z bólu, Lux wyrzuciła w stronę chłopca swój kostur. Jej ręce promieniowały bólem, a cios był niezdarny. Chłopiec zauważył zagrożenie, ale spóźnił się z unikiem. Złocona końcówka kostura musnęła jego policzek. Kontakt trwał tylko chwilę, ale to wystarczyło. ---- Miecze wojowników Nieustraszonej Gwardii trafiały z brutalną dokładnością, a tarcze uderzały z oszałamiającą siłą, ale nawet oni nie mogli walczyć wiecznie. Prędzej czy później, cienie musiały zatryumfować. Stado wijących się stworów uderzyło z lewej, przejmując na siebie impet uderzeń miecza Diadoro. Jeden z ich ciosów odbił się od tarczy i uderzył prosto w jego naramiennik. Diadoro stęknął i wraził miecz w kałdun czarnego stwora o smoczym łbie. – Nie ustępujcie! – krzyknął Sabator. – Stawcie im opór! Garen ciął stwora ciemności mieczem, poprawił na odlew, przez brzuch, po czym zatopił miecz w jego piersi. Poszedł za ostrzem i skrętem tułowia wyrwał broń z przeciwnika. Zatrzymanie się w miejscu oznaczało śmierć. Kątem oka zauważył ruch po prawej. W jego stronę leciała wyjąca czaszka o kłach wielkich jak sztylety. Ciął ją przez oczy. Czaszka wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej i eksplodowała w chmurze dymu i popiołu. Skoczyły ku niemu dwa kolejne potwory. Nie miał miejsca na zamach. Pierwszego stwora uderzył w pierś jelcem. Drugiego dźgnął krótko w brzuch, błyskawicznie wyciągając ostrze z rany. Bestie odstąpiły. Garen wykonał krok w tył, zrównując się z Varią i Rodionem. Rodzeństwo było pokryte popiołem od hełmów po nagolenniki. – Utrzymać pozycję – powiedział. – Jak długo jeszcze? – zapytał Diadoro. Garen spojrzał na północ, gdzie las błyszczał odległą poświatą. – Damy Lux tyle czasu, ile potrzebuje – odwarknął, patrząc groźnie na towarzysza. Cienie ponowiły natarcie. ---- Gdy Lux napełniła Lucę swym światłem, całą polanę wypełnił jaskrawy blask. Potwór kontrolujący ciało chłopca opuścił je, wydając z siebie pełen furii i desperacji ryk. Aura białego płomienia opromieniła całą polanę. Bestia czmychnęła przed niewiarygodną potęgą Lux; jej mrok zniknął w powodzi światła. Poświata wciąż nabierała intensywności, aż w końcu nawet grobowiec i las zniknęły w morzu oślepiającej bieli. Jedyne, co pozostało w polu widzenia Lux, to chłopiec, przyciskający kolana do klatki piersiowej. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem przerażonego dziecka. – Potrafisz mi pomóc? – zapytał. – Potrafię – odparła Lux, siadając obok niego. – Ale musisz ze mną wrócić. Pokręcił głową. – Nie mogę. Za bardzo się boję. Koszmarny potwór tylko na to czeka. – To prawda, ale wspólnie możemy go pokonać – odparła. – Pomogę ci. – Naprawdę? – Jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz – odparła Lux z uśmiechem. – Wiem, przez co przechodzisz... że boisz się tego, co zrobią ludzie, kiedy dowiedzą się, co potrafisz. Uwierz mi, też przez to przeszłam. Ale nie musisz się bać. Wiesz, co masz w środku? Wcale nie zło. Nie mrok. To światłość. Światło, które można kontrolować. Nauczę cię. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. – Obiecujesz? – zapytał. – Obiecuję – odparła Lux. – Nie jesteś sam, Luca. Chłopiec złapał jej dłoń, jak tonący chwyta się liny ratunkowej. Oślepiająca światłość na moment powróciła, a gdy zniknęła, oczom Lux ukazała się identyczna polana co siedem lat temu. Na pokrytym zieloną trawą kurhanie stał kamienny kopiec, na którym postawiono tablicę opisującą czyny Fosjana. Mrok, który zmienił las nie do poznania, zupełnie zniknął. Ślady szponów zniknęły z drzew, a nocne niebo błyszczało miriadami gwiazd. Spod konarów dobiegały dźwięki, wydawane przez nocne ptaki. Luca, nadal ściskający jej dłoń, uśmiechnął się do niej. – Czy potwór już sobie poszedł? – Chyba tak – odpowiedziała, czując, jak wypełniająca ją wcześniej groza znika. – Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Nie wiem, czy wrócił do grobowca, ale na pewno nie ma go tutaj. Tylko to się teraz liczy. – Czy możemy iść do domu? – zapytał Luca. – Tak – odparła Lux. – Chodźmy do domu. ---- Garena przepełniało przeraźliwe zimno. Jego ręce, przebite przez pazury z cienia, były jak z ołowiu. Miał wrażenie, że płynące jego żyłami zimno zaczyna dosięgać samej jego duszy. Sabator i Diadoro leżeli na deskach platformy, a ich skóra zaczynała ciemnieć. Rodion klęczał, a jeden ze stworów trzymał go szponiastą łapą za gardło. Varia wciąż oganiała się przed bestiami mieczem, choć ramię z tarczą bezwładnie zwisało u jej boku. Garen poczuł ukłucie rozpaczy. Do tej pory nie zaznał smaku porażki. A przynajmniej nie do tego stopnia. Nawet gdy kiedyś myślał, że zginął, znalazł w sobie siłę do dalszej walki. W tej chwili życie uciekało z niego z każdym urywanym oddechem. Stanął przed nim ogromny, rogaty demon z toporem uformowanym z esencji mroku. Jego twarz przypominała mu barbarzyńcę, którego pozbawił życia lata temu. Garen uniósł miecz, gotowy na śmierć. W jego gardle zaczął wzbierać demaciański okrzyk bojowy. Nagle poczuł podmuch letniego wiatru. Na północnym niebie wykwitło światło, jasne jak słońce. Poświata zdmuchnęła potwory cienia z powierzchni ziemi, niby huragan porywający popiół z ogniska. Wiatr i światło objęły swym działaniem cały rynek przeganiając cienie precz. Garen wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeszcze żyje. Rodion głęboko westchnął, a Sabator i Diadoro podnieśli się z desek. Rozejrzeli się dookoła w osłupieniu, widząc, że miastowi również zaczynają się poruszać. – Co to było? – zapytała Varia. – Lux – odparł Garen. Po odprowadzeniu chłopca do wdzięcznej matki i udzieleniu Dawcom Światła wskazówek dotyczących dalszej jego edukacji, Lux i Garen wyruszyli w stronę południowej bramy Kurszanu. Tuż za nimi podążała reszta Nieustraszonej Gwardii. Poruszali się w ciszy. Z każdego Kurszanina, którego mijali w drodze do bramy, biło poczucie winy. Żaden z nich nie pamiętał, co się stało po egzekucji, ale wszyscy czuli, że przyczynili się do czyjejś śmierci. – Niech Zamaskowana Pani przyjmie go do siebie – powiedziała Lux, gdy mijali procesję pogrzebową Alda Dayana. – Myślisz, że zasłużył na taką łaskę? – zapytał Garen. – Zabił niewinnych ludzi. – To prawda – przyznała Lux. – Ale czy wiesz dlaczego to zrobił? – Czy to ma znaczenie? Poniósł karę za czyn, którego się dopuścił. – Oczywiście, że to ma znaczenie. Aldo Dayan był ich przyjacielem i sąsiadem – powiedziała Lux. – Pijali z nim piwo w karczmie, żartowali z nim, gdy mijali go na ulicy. Ich córki bawiły się z jego dziećmi. Chęć wymierzenia kary sprawiła jednak, że nie byli w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego tak postąpił. Przez jakiś czas Garen wbijał wzrok przed siebie. – Może nie chcieli tego zrozumieć – powiedział w końcu. – Nie potrzebowali tego. – Jak możesz tak mówić? – W tym świecie nie ma miejsca na takie niuanse, Lux. Demacia jest otoczona przez wrogów: na północy dzikie plemiona, na wschodzie zaborcze imperium, a do tego magowie mroku, chcący rozerwać nasze królestwo od środka. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na relatywizm. Wahanie zakłóca jasność myślenia i rozbija naszą jedność. A do tego po prostu nie mogę dopuścić. – Nawet gdy ceną za jedność jest ludzkie życie? – Nawet – odparł twardo Garen. – Wszystko, co czynię, czynię właśnie w tym celu. – Za Demacię? – Za Demacię – odrzekł Garen. Postacie * * (wspomniany) * Ciekawostki * Historia opowiada o odwiedzinach grobu pradziadka Obrońców Korony i o potworze grasującym w Kurszanie. * Prawdopodobnie przeciwnikiem rodzeństwa Obrońców Korony był . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie Za Demacię en:For Demacia Kategoria:Opowiadania